Darien, Miaka, and the Golden Radiance.
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: One man's dream...another girl's vision.....put them together and you get....oops! can't tell ya that. Read to find out. Enjoy. R


Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

I'm so tired now Diary. My journey's only just starting and already I know it's going to be along one. It's been really hard sleeping outside; it's so cold at night. I hope I find him soon Diary, I can't stand being alone anymore, but I won't cry or give up. I just need to be strong and I know I'll find him. J I can do it. Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I'll write again tomorrow. Goodnight.

~ Miaka~

I closed the small book and stuffed it back into my small backpack before curling up on the soft grass of the Tokyo Park. I kept my eyes closed but I just couldn't fall asleep. After about an hour I suddenly heard a loud noise.

I jumped up startled but then slowly crept towards where it was coming from. Soon I found myself staring at what was in front of me. Six teenage girls and one boy was there. The girls had matching outfits except in different colors. When I looked at the boy my eyes widened as images flooded through my head. I knew this person some how, but I just don't know what from.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a low voice say. I twirled around to find a tall woman standing in front of me. Slowly, I stepped back away from here until a felt someone grab me from behind. I kicked and screamed hoping that those people I saw would help me. 

As if someone was reading my mind one of them kicked the person holding me but I flew forward. I closed my eyes tightly thinking I'd hit the ground but I never did. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was now high up in the air. I clutched to the person tighter and realized that it was the guy who saved me. I felt him tighten his grip for reassurance. " Don't worry, I've got you," he said smiling down at me. 

When I saw his smile I had another vision. I was in a castle of some sort. I was about 7 or eight like I am now. I was on the ground holding my knee and crying. Suddenly a teenage boy walked over to me and kneeled down. 'Are you okay Miaka?' he asked. He then ripped a piece of cloth from his cape, wrapped my cut and smiled.

The next few moments went quickly. " Look out Tuxedo Mask!" someone yelled. When I looked in front of us the woman was standing there. As we were about to collide the strangest thing happened. The necklace I wore started to glow and a lavender colored light shot out and hit the woman head on. She fell back and hit the ground. Right after that we jumped down to the ground and the guy put me down. 

Then the lady disappeared from sight. I knew everyone was staring at me. When I looked back at them I didn't know what to do. They all looked confused except for the one I guess called Tuxedo Mask. He just stared at me as though he was looking for something, and I stared back at him. I watched as suddenly one of the girls stepped towards me. " Who are you?" she asked calmly.

I didn't know what to do. I was beginning to get scared so I turned away and ran. I wasn't sure where I was going to go but it didn't matter. It's not like I had a real home, so I just kept running. 

Darien's POV

It was her. I couldn't believe it. The young girl who plagued my dreams each night was actually in my arms; I actually was right next to her. I'm still not positive of who she is, but she keeps appearing in my dreams. I'm in a castle of some sort. A young, black haired girl is on the ground crying. I walked up to her and asked if she was all right. It ends up that she had fallen and cut her knee. I ripped off a piece of my cape to bandage her wound. 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Serena's concerned voice. " Darien…are you alright? Do you know what girl?" she asked.

Now, I did know her somehow…but not enough to give a definite identification. I thought for a minute and then answered her. " I'm not sure, maybe."

" Hm…this better not be some daughter from the future. I don't think I'd be able to stand two Rinis," she said giggling. I too laughed along with the other sailor soldiers as Rini began to retaliate. 

" Hey what's that supposed to mean meatball head?" she questions suspiciously. " You're not any better."

The argument continued for a few more minutes until everyone decided it was late. I kissed Serena's forehead and said goodnight to her and Rini as I left to my apartment. 

That night I had the same dream only this time it went on more. That same day during the evening a woman appeared looking much like the one that we had seen during the battle at the park. She had the little girl cornered with no way out. When she was about to attack I appeared and pushed the woman away. I yelled for the girl to run away. Then I woke up. 

When I woke up the next morning, the only thing I could think about was who that girl was, but now, I had one more piece to the puzzle. I was meant to protect this girl from the woman who was after her. Now all I have to do is find her again. 

I got dressed into some sweat pants and a tee shirt and left my apartment to do some running. Maybe it'll help clear my mind. As I was running I suddenly heard someone crying. When I stopped to see who it was I realized that it was the same girl from last night. 

Slowly, I approached her and bent down in front of her. "Are you alright?" I asked softly. I watched as she sniffled and pointed to her knee, which looked as though it had been cut open.

" I'm not that graceful," she said softly. " I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped on the sidewalk." 

I smiled slightly as I tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of my shirt. 'She's so much like Serena,' I thought as I bandaged her wound. 

Suddenly I realized just what was happening. My dream….

Miaka's POV

I gasped when I realized what was happening and slowly looked up at him. I could tell that he knew what was going on too. Suddenly, everything came back to me. My head was filled with memories, both good and bad. It was way too much and suddenly my head began to hurt. I held my head in my hands and then all I saw, was black. 

When I opened my eyes again I realized I was no longer outside but was in an apartment. It was then that I remembered everything that happened. " Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. " You scared me there for a minute, just fainting like that."

' Darien…' As he sat down next to me I leaped up and held onto him tightly and began to cry. " Darien… please don't leave me all alone again," I said sobbing. " I don't want to be alone anymore."

I smiled slightly as he held me closer and stroked my hair. " Sh…sh, I won't, I promise. Miaka…"


End file.
